


00:00

by Cutemism



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Certain People affected, Disease, Fluff, I lied, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lol there are too many tags, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mild Language, Minor Trigger Warnings, Mystery, Plague, Smut, Totally smut, Triggering flashabcks, dont judge, ill go home, ill stop now, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mild torture scenes, not done yet lol, okay im done now, probably, suggested self harm, youll be fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutemism/pseuds/Cutemism
Summary: In a near future the world has been plagued, no one knows it yet. But when an outbreak occurs, the government begins taking people and experimenting on them. Trying to figure out a cure to this plague.  How does Jack and Mark fit in?





	1. 022120

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so this is my first story on this website. I haven't published one before so bare with me. I have a few ideas of what to do with this so hopefully it turns out the way I want it. Jacks thoughts are italic and his speech is normal, this goes for any of the other characters. Also these aren't going to be the longest chapters, maybe i'll make them longer after two or three. Thanks and i hope y'all enjoy.

Sean/Jack POV

 

Run.

 

That's all I could think about. Running. Getting away from this horrid place. My lungs are on fire. I can barely breathe, my eyes darting everywhere. _Fear was an understatement._ I couldn't think about that right now, I was so close to getting out. Mark was right, once the alarms sounded, the guards were everywhere. It’s all a blur, my limbs tangling and my face hitting the floor. “ Ugh.. ” I slowly turn, laying on my back and slowly opening my eyes, looking up at the plain white ceiling. Red alarms blaring, shouting at the end of the corridor. ‘ He’s there!’ ‘Get the Escapee! ’ I hear running towards me, I gasp and quickly get up, sprinting away. I turn corners quickly, trying to escape. _This place is a fucking maze_. I slow down, coming to a complete stop. Keeling over a bit and putting my hands on my knees. I look around me, seeing that I'm in another corridor. Four hallways presented to me, I slowly turn around and look at each hallway. I catch guards at two different hallways, running towards me and yelling for me to stop. I quickly dart into one of the hallways and run. I look behind me, seeing them not that far behind, their guns pointed right at me, shooting and nearly hitting me. My eyes widen and I screech as I ram straight into someone else. I fall back, hitting the ground hard. My visions blurry but I can see figures standing above me. Im roughly pulled up, screaming as I'm dragged back. “ NO!! NO!! YOU CANT TAKE ME BACK!! NO!!” I scream , and struggle as much as possible as they drag me. One man puts the barrel of his gun up to my forehead. Sweat drips down my face as I stare at the barrel. My struggling has ceased and I whimper as he pushes it into my head. He turns the gun quickly, I didn't even have time to process it. Striking the butt of the gun into my temple, hard. I lost consciousness and it all went dark.

_No.. I can’t let them take me again. I can’t go back there.._


	2. 021420

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this gives a little background. If you all were confused by the first chapter, it will make a bit more sense now. By the way, just lettin you all know. These chapters are necessarily edited yet. So i'll be doing that. Also The next chapter will probably be out by Tuesday, maybeee Wednesday. Hope y'all enjoy!

 

_PREVIOUSLY_

 

\- 022120 - 

 

My eyes widen and I screech as I ram straight into someone else. I fall back, hitting the ground hard. My visions blurry but I can see figures standing above me. Im roughly pulled up, screaming as I'm dragged back. “ NO!! NO!! YOU CANT TAKE ME BACK!! NO!!” I scream , and struggle as much as possible as they drag me. One man puts the barrel of his gun up to my forehead. Sweat drips down my face as I stare at the barrel.My struggling has ceased and i whimper as he pushes it into my head. He turns the gun quickly, I didn't even have time to process it. Striking the butt of the gun into my temple, hard. I lost consciousness and it all went dark. 

 

_No.. I can’t let them take me again. I can’t go back there.._

 

 

1 Week Prior 

 

I laugh loudly as me and my friends walk out of class.Shoving their shoulders, we all separate and give our goodbyes. “ Bye Jack “ I wave “ Bye Felix and Marzia. ” I look at Wade and Bob “ Were still gonna play Mario kart at felix’s right?” They nod and I return the gesture, waving and walking towards my car. I get in and place my things on the passengers seat of the car. I back out of the parking lot and begin driving home, turning on the radio and bob my head to the music. _Ed Sheeran huh? Eh its good enough._ I drive home and make it in about 5 minutes. I park in the garage and grab my stuff, getting out the car and walking to my front door. As I take my keys out to unlock it, I feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I quickly turn around and look around, seeing no one except for the neighbor whose getting their mail. I smile weakly at them and finally go inside, locking the door behind me. “ I’M HOME!!” I scream at the top of my lungs, walking to the kitchen I pick up the sticky note on the table 

**Im going be gone for a few weeks for a Business Trip, Love you honey - Mom**

I sigh, crumpling up the note and throwing it into the garbage. I Open the fridge and grab an apple, munching on it. I walk up the stairs to my room. Throwing my bag beside my bed. I check my phone. _3:39 I better get going to felix’s house._ I grab my charger, running down the stairs and almost tripping, I grab my keys. Walking out , I lock the door and go back to my car. Starting the car, I back out and begin to head towards Felix’s house. After a 10 minute drive I pull into Felix’s house, parking behind wade’s car. I get out and walk to the front door. I knock on it, smiling as marzia opens the door. I greet her and we both walk upstairs, walking into felix’s room. "Du Jävel!!” I laugh, not understanding what he said. Grinning as I jump onto of him, laughing my ass off as he scrambles to get me off before he loses to Bob. I laugh and fall to the ground wincing as my side hits the edge of the bed. “ owwwwie Felix, ya hurt me you big doof" I get up and sit in a bean-bag chair next to bob. I grab a controller and begin to start another round with them. 

~ A Few Hours Later ~ 

 

 

I grab my sides, tears pouring down my face. Clapping like a seal, I'm dying of laughter. Felix is sitting looking pissed, arms crossed while everyone else is laughing. I’m panting, my face is bright red and hot. Bob had beaten felix again, it happened all so quick. He got up and was going to run out, when he tripped over his chair and fell face first into the floor. We all bursted out laughing immediately. Soon I calmed down, sitting up and wiping the tears from my face. It was getting late, felix decided to order a pizza so I stayed a little bit longer. The door bell rang and I said I’d get it. I ran down the stairs and grabbed felix’s wallet, grabbing money out of it. I open the door, facing a really cute red head. _He looks around my age.. oh god.. his smil-_ “ Hi!! 3 double cheese pizza’s and One pepperoni ?” His voice cuts me out my thoughts, I smile back and nod “ Yeah, How much is it?” He smile and pulled a receipt out the box “ It will be $32.69 ” I hand him $62 and look for change. Once I give it to him, he hands me the boxes, frowning a bit. “ U-um I don't think I have change for this “ I look at him and smile “ Oh no, the rest is your tip” His eyes widen and he shakes his head “ No I couldn't take this, here” He try to hand me the change but I refuse, he nods slowly, still looking uncertain. “ But in exchange you have to tell me your name “ My eyes twinkle and he grins “ My name is Mark, and you? ” _Mark.. rolls smoothly off the tongue._ I grin brightly, “ My names Sean, but you can call me Jack, All my friends do” He smiles shyly “ Oh i forgot, you need to sign the receipt “ I nod, walking and putting the boxes of pizza on the table. I come back and he’s holding the receipt and a pen. Handing it to me, I lean against the wall and sign it. I smirk a bit and give it back, smiling brightly. I wave goodbye as he leaves and close the door, not before noticing the blush on his cheeks. I laugh to myself and grab the pizzas heading upstairs to the boys. “ What took you so long Jack?” Felix looked at me but grabbed one of the boxes out my hand “ Oh.. nothing “ I smile lightly. A few minutes later my phone buzzes, I put down my pizza and take it out, looking at it i feel myself smiling. 

 

 

Mark’s POV 

 

I smile lightly, looking at the money Jack gave me. It was very generous and I felt bad for taking it but he made it very clear that he wouldn't take it back. I pocketed it and remembered I needed him to sign the receipt. “ Oh i forgot, you need to sign the receipt “ He nods and walks away for a moment, coming back with empty hands I hand over a pen and the receipt. He leaned against the wall and smirks slightly. _I wonder what he’s doing.._ He faces me and smiles, handing back the receipt and pen. I smile back, as cliche as it sounds, his smile was contagious. I say my farewell and wave, he does the same. As I turn around, I look down at the receipt blushing slightly 

 

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**Call me sometime**

**\- Jack**

 

I smile, getting back into the car I head back to work. My shift was over so I went back, did what I had too and left. While driving home, I put music on. I bobbed my head softly, finally pulling into my apartment complex parking lot. I get out, locking my car and walking towards the front. I head to the 4th floor and get to my room. Unlocking it, I let out a long sigh. _It was so lonely here sometimes.._ I shake my head, looking down at my hand.I wrote jacks number there. I pull out my phone and send a quick text. 

 

**Hey jack, its me mark.**

_Hey mark!_

_Whats up?_

**I just got home,I'm exhausted**

 

_Well i’ll let you go, talk tomorrow?_

 

I frowned a bit, honestly I didn't want him to go but i felt my eyes begin to droop. It would be rude if i slept while talking to him. 

 

**Yeah, sounds good. Goodnight Jack!**

 

_Good Night Markimoo!_

 

I smile a bit at the nickname, I walk to my room and plug in my phone. I throw myself on my bed and close my eyes, soon I begin to drift off..


	3. Sorry Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm here and I'm queer. My names maya, but you can call me satan!

Hey, so I'm not dead!!! Shit lol. Anyways I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story yet. I know in the last chapter I said I would've updated it that week and I never got to it. Super sorry. Let me tell you its been a crazy ass past 2-3 weeks. I'm not going to talk about it, and i'm not going to rant and annoy the hell out of you guys (unless some of you actually want to know, which I doubt). I know you just wanna read and its like wtf where is this bitch and the story. I know how it feels when an author doesn't upload and your waiting decades to read the rest. But hopefully I'll be updating it and adding chapter 3 and maybe four before this Saturday or Saturday afternoon since i have driver's ed practice in the morning. But thanks for not killing me and I hope you'll enjoy whats coming up because let me tell you I feel like satan writing this story, mhawawawa


End file.
